IN THE WINGS OF A SHOOTING STAR
by Meitantei Caro
Summary: YAOI, 1+2 Nous sommes un mois avant Endless Waltz. Les cinq gars s’en vont détruire les dernières bases rebelles de OZ mais Zechs mijote un nouveau plan.


**_In the wings of a shooting star ~ I don't cry anymore~_**

**_Note:_** Yaoi, shounen ai, 1+2, Ne vous fiez pas au titre la fic est en français ^-^ 

****

**_Disclaimer:_** Les Gboys ne m'appartiennent pas mais si quelqu'un veut me les donner envoyez-moi un email (j'ai le droit de rêver, non?)

**_Résumé : _**Nous sommes entre la fin de la série et Endless Waltz. Les cinq gars s'en vont détruire les dernières bases rebelles de OZ mais l'organisation est-elle si mauvaise que ça?

            C'était une nuit sombre et orageuse. Des éclairs ficelaient leur chemin dans le ciel noir. Nos cinq héros étaient en mission au Québec pour détruire les dernières sources rebelles existantes d'OZ. Heero jetait un regard sur les systèmes des contrevenants en discutant avec Docteur J. Il donnait l'impression que seul la mission comptait pour lui. Son visage était toujours froid et ses mèches d'un brun foncé n'avaient pas l'air de le déranger. Ses quatre autres compagnons aimeraient tous en secret être comme lui et avoir son regard de soldat. Ensuite, il y avait Duo, un américain à la tresse. Il était plus du genre à blaguer toutes les minutes avec son meilleur ami Quatre. Trowa, quant à lui, s'adonnait à un de ses passe temps préférés, jouer aux échecs avec le chinois Wufei. Ses yeux étaient presque aussi froids que celui de Heero mais on pouvait distinguer une impression de bien-être dans les siens. Quatre échangeait ses dernières blagues avec Duo en dégustant un cola. Finalement Wufei répétait à tout bout de champs son idée de la meilleure stratégie avec Trowa :« L'offense est la meilleure défense. Si tu joues trop à la défensive, tu limiteras tes capacités.». Il était un macho du genre : « je ne me bas pas contre les faibles ou les femmes…» mais il possédait un grand cœur ce qui le rendait supportable. Pour résumer, tous s'affairaient à leurs activités quotidienne en toute quiétude.

            Soudain Heero se leva d'un coup sec. Il réclamait le silence complet pour passer le plan d'attaque envoyé par J. « Votre attention SVP!!! Voici le plan pour demain : Je vais faire équipe avec Duo pour aller à la base de Rimouski. Quatre et Trowa iront à Montréal et Wufei, tu restes ici surveiller nos données.

            Duo n'en revenait pas. Il allait faire équipe avec Heero, son amour de toujours. Toute sa vie il avait espérer qu'un jour il allait devoir faire équipe avec lui. Son visage s'éclaira donc d'un brillant sourire. Le grand destructeur Shinigami est réveillé!!! 

            Heero, lui, avait l'air infaillible encore une fois mais dans le plus profond de son être, il remerciait doc. J de l'avoir placé avec Maxwell. Son visage rougit un peu mais il tâcha de ne plus y penser et de recommencer à pitonner sur son [1] laptop. 

            Le lendemain, tous les pilotes se mirent en route vers l'emplacement où ils avaient étés envoyé. La base de Rimouski était géante et pleins de Léo guettaient à la recherche d'un intrus. Le Deathscythe de Duo tranchait en deux tous les MS ennemis en deux. Heero avec son Wing 0 tirait sur les bâtiments susceptibles d'héberger une bombe ou autre objet explosif ou dangereux. Il sortit alors son [2] saber beam et trancha le mobil doll derrière lui. C'était le moment d'entrer au bureau du manager de cette base. Il couru vers la pièce et soudain figea. Il se tenait devant lui nul autre que Zechs Merquise, son ancien rival qui aurait encore une fois choisi la mauvaise cause. Le japonais sorta alors son pistolet et le pointa vers l'ancien lieutenant. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

            Duo n'avait pas été plus chanceux. En courant dans les corridors en mettant des bombes partout, il se cogna la tête contre le toit (très bas en passant) et perdit connaissance pendant une couple de minutes. Suffisamment de temps pour permettre à l'ennemi de s'emparer de lui et de l'envoyer au cachot avec son coéquipier. Tous deux étaient épuisés et paraissaient inanimés. L'américain fut celui qui ouvra ses yeux en premier. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était horrible. Il était dans une salle très sombre avec des carreaux bleus. Des draps blancs gisaient sur le sol et sur les murs. Il n'y avait qu'une petite porte barrée et l'humidité rongeait le toit. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal c'était de voir Heero inconscient face contre terre. Il le souleva de la terre et le secoua et cria : « NON!!! RÉVEILLE TOI HEE-CHAN!!!». Ses yeux restaient toujours fermés mais ses lèvres bougèrent et il dit : « TA BOÎTE BAKA! J'essaie de trouver un plan pour nous sortir d'ici. Si tu me déconcentre encore, OMAE OO KOROSU!!!» Duo poussa un soupir de soulagement. Celui qu'il aimait n'était pas mort. Mieux vaux de ne pas le déranger. Il se ferma les yeux et s'étendit par terre. Il s'endormit donc en rêvant que Heero trouvait un plan pour les sortir de ce trou. 

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

            Plusieurs heures avaient passées. Le natté fut réveillé par une odeur de barre de chocolat qu'il pourrait sentir à la ronde. Le jeune japonais avait emmener des friandises en cas où ils se retrouveraient dans une situation pareille. Il tendit un sac de chips à son coéquipier en lui faisant signe de manger. Il n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Il s'empiffrait comme d'habitude.

            Ce moment de répit les avait détendus en ils étaient en pleine forme pour trouver un plan d'évasion. Heero dessinait sur la poussière du plancher avec une branche pour lui montrer sa stratégie quand soudain la porte se mit à bouger. Les deux jeunes se levèrent d'un bond. Dans la lumière blanche et aveuglante se dressait une ombre familière. L'ancien commandant de White Fang, Milliardo Peacecraft les fixait d'un regard noir et révélateur. Il désirait quelque chose des GBOYS.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

            Plusieurs heures passèrent encore.

- On fait comme Zechs a dit, dit Duo

- On a pas vraiment le choix, soutenait Heero

- J'espère qu'il blague au sujet de Dekim. Quoiqu'on va combattre contre ce plan.

- Euh Duo, il faut que je t'avoue un truc…

- Oui. Que me veux tu?

- En fait Duo… Ai shiteru… Kimi o ai shiteru Duo-kun

- Hein??? Moi aussi Heero

Leurs regards se sont croisés dans la sombre nuit. À partir de se moment, ils ne vivront que l'un pour l'autre. Mais arriveront-ils à sortir vivants de la base??? Et quel plan Milliardo complote-t-il encore?

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**

[1] Je préfère le mot anglais pour l'ordinateur portable ^-^

[2] épée laser, j'ai seulement suivi la série en anglais snif snif :-(


End file.
